


constellations

by citronlyrique



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Desperation, F/M, Femdom, Freckles, Gentle Sex, Size Difference, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlyrique/pseuds/citronlyrique
Summary: 'The freckles on her shoulders were like stars constellating the eternal void- and she, ethereal creature that she was, was the Universe.'





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

> And another SigMoira fic! gosh, I'm on a roll since this guy got released lmao
> 
> This time something a little steamy- I really, really like the idea of powerful, broken men being owned by strong-willed women ;o; I love these two so much, I can't help but imagine they'd be like that aaaa
> 
> Your comments are more than welcome! and if you wanna talk about your SigMoira feels with me, talk to me on twitter @citroncynique!! ♥
> 
> JOIN THE SIGMOIRA SERVER: https://discord.gg/bS7K6XB
> 
> -Emi

What a scene it was. 

Lab coats and dark clothes thrown onto a chair in the corner of the room, the thick warmth of sin permeating the air, ruffled white sheets and a certain darkness in the room- one that was only broken by a ribbon of moonlight shining upon two pale bodies. 

A tryst that could only be witnessed by the Universe above. 

Siebren sat up and obediently remained docile for her. _ For her _ . For Dr. O’Deorain who allowed him to _ touch her _ . He remained there and kept himself together for her, as his pale grey eyes glanced up, as he watched her, as she loomed above him and sat there with his cock buried within her. 

Moira’s off-coloured eyes scanned Siebren’s face. A grin came upon her lips as she observed him, as she gently, painfully gently, caressed his cheek with the tips of her nails. Oh, how she adored him. Her darling. Her pet. She adored his obedience. She adored how attached he was to her. 

She adored the way he worshipped her.

She simply sat there. He didn’t thrust. She didn’t allow him to. A shudder was building up within him as the walls of her intimacy twitched around him. He held her as gently as he could- he was afraid of hurting her. Afraid he’d unleash. Afraid he’d snap- both his mind and her bones. She was delicate, poised and elegant. He was a brute, in comparison. 

A shaky breath escaped him as he looked down, his hands holding her thin frame as much as she’d allow him. He took in the sight of her pale skin, her small breasts, her frail shoulders- and the myriad constellations her freckles created. He was mesmerised.    
  
“Siebren.” 

In a second, her voice made him look back up. His eyes found hers once again, those elusively coloured irises piercing into his very soul as though she was the Universe, Herself.    
Moira O’Deorain was a goddess, Siebren was sure of it, and he would obey her as he believed he should. For her praise. He craved it. 

He craved her. 

Moira rolled her hips with a soft hum, a low moan rising in the back of her throat. He lowered his hands to her thin waist, his breath hitched as he watched her rise and fall upon him. Her hand grabbed his jaw as she lowered herself again, moving her hips gently as her long, nimble fingers tapped against his jawline. She watched him, how his eyes went wide as she grabbed him, and how his hands shook against her body.    
She grinned and rolled her hips once more, letting out a more audible groan. She sighed. He grunted weakly and bit his lip, holding back the urge to take her, to shove her into the mattress and to  _ have her _ . 

He couldn’t. He  _ wouldn’t _ . He was a gentleman, after all. He adored her. 

He worshipped her. 

“Moira…” he breathed, lips trembling as he dared, dared to hold her a little closer.

Still holding his jaw, the Irishwoman leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips- a kiss Siebren immediately latched onto, like a starved dog begging for meat, like a man lost in the desert who could  _ finally  _ quench his thirst.    
She, his goddess, had graced him with a kiss.    
  
They kissed some more, deeply, passionately. Holding each other and grabbing each other with a certain urgency, a desperate aftertaste on each others’ tongues. Siebren dared to thrust into her, an arm around her shoulders and another around her hips. She was his goddess, his and his alone. Oh, how he adored her, his beloved queen, his saviour, his mistress. 

A cat-like grin spread Moira’s thin lips as Siebren thrusted. 

“What did I say?” she asked him in a playful yet matronly tone. 

Siebren looked up, caught red-handed, moving within her when she had ordered him not to. He gulped. He couldn’t help himself. 

“I need you,” he blurted, a hand going to gently hold her backside. “I need you  _ now _ .” 

Moira held back, placing her clawed, corrupted hand on Sigma’s shoulder, close to his neck. She cocked her head to the side and observed him as he stopped moving. As he stared up to her. As his eyes, his hauntingly pale eyes, silently begged her for more. 

She smiled. 

“I can’t say no to you, can I?” 

With those words, she tugged him closer and held onto him as she leaned to the side, inviting him to come on top. Siebren immediately responded, rolling over, a hand supporting her hips while the other held his weight above her.    
He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t. He wanted her- no, he  _ needed  _ her. He thrusted into her once, slowly, then again, and again. 

His eyes were locked on her face, as she blushed, as she moaned, twitched, and sighed. She arched her back, her eyes rolling as he slowly inched in and out of her, making sure she’d feel him as much as he felt her. He kissed her again, stealing her lips for a few seconds before he hid his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent and kissing, then biting her pale, freckled skin.

Her skin was beautiful. Beautiful. The freckles on her shoulders were like stars constellating the eternal void- and  _ she _ , ethereal creature that she was, was the Universe.

She owned him. She owned his soul. He was hers to have, to use, to own. 

He adored her, God, he adored her. 

“Please…” he panted, the hand supporting his weight gripping the sheets before he lowered himself to hold her tightly against him. “Please, Moira, I-” 

Wrapping her legs around him, Moira returned the fervent, desperate gasping- long nails digging into his back, she grinned before she pushed him back- all so she could kiss his lips once again, when she felt his cock deep within her, hitting her right spots and allowing her to release.

And when she did, she finally uttered those sacred words… the very words Siebren begged to hear. 

“I adore you.” 

Her voice was low, husky, hopelessly passionate. She looked at him as though she truly meant the very words that spilled from her thin, rosy lips. She adored him. She did. Of course she did. 

She owned him, after all. 

Thrusting one last time, Siebren groaned, spilling himself within her as he kissed her passionately.  _ She adored him _ . That’s all he wanted. That’s all he needed. That was his praise. That was his reward. He couldn’t dare ask for anything else. 

He wouldn’t. 


End file.
